


Infinite Wishes

by StarLove18



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, F/F, Fan Soundtracks, Holiday Fic Exchange, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Smut, OT5, Post-Canon, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLove18/pseuds/StarLove18
Summary: After getting an unexpected gift for the holidays, Heero couldn't ask for anything better!





	Infinite Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeaftermeteor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeaftermeteor/gifts).



> Dedicated to LifeAfterMeteor for the Gundam Wing Holiday Exchange 2018! Writing fluff is tricky, but I took the shot. Happy belated Birthday!🎉🎂I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Based on an 8-track playlist.
> 
> And to every other lurker out there, Happy Reading!

The year After Colony 195…

Five youthful men had met in the best and worst case scenarios.

What brought them together had been mere chance, like a deck of cards to choose from. No one knew exactly what tomorrow would bring. Life had been unpredictable in the height of war, so much that anything could've gone wrong within the next minute or second.

So they took chances.

Heero held Relena at gunpoint when a bullet from Duo's gun grazed his arm… yet, he’d been rescued from the hospital where The Alliance had held him. Duo was the first person to let him stick around and get his Gundam fixed with The Sweepers. Heero wasn't afraid to admit that Duo's loquacious personality gave him every reason to smile. Duo is proof that no one should judge a book by its cover. The American's wit and stealth on the battlefield evenly matched his calculated moves against any threat.

His thoughts had drifted over to Trowa. The silent clown who’d saved his life after enabling self-destruct on Wing… So many thoughts of what he'd missed had raced through his head. No surprise that an actor like him made the same attempt, yet failed. Mission failures weren't favourable by any means, but when it comes to Trowa, his companionable silence plus tact against OZ had brightened those days. Even his path to redemption with The Noventa Family, and pursuit of battle versus Zechs Merquise in Heavyarms, had lifted weight from his shoulders. Not only did he trust Trowa with his Gundam; he'd trusted him with his life.

Yet, the Silent Clown whom he’d grown to appreciate in a short amount of time was taken from him. Quatre, the empath who brought the entire team together, had gone crazy in Wing Zero's cockpit. While the Perfect Soldier wasn't afraid to admit how intense The Zero System is, it's presented a harsh eye-opener. They're just soldiers on a senseless Battlefield. It's the only thing life had to offer - one truth they'd both acknowledged together. Somewhere, or something inside of Quatre's space heart resonated hope for Heero's own. That's another reason he'd kept him close - and encouraged him to use The Zero System in his Sandrock Custom. The Arab's strategic skills didn't go unnoticed.

His thoughts trailed onto Wufei. Their chance encounters were just that - coincidental. Despite sharing a few things in common, from an Asian heritage to retaining accurate information, or acting up when underestimated by enemies, they were also imprisoned by Treize's memory. In their paths to becoming valiant warriors, Heero saw the future in Epyon…

Then, in After Colony 196, he'd accepted ending all wars after learning about Dekim Barton's agenda for Operation Meteor. Wufei's senseless victory against Treize had caused him to keep fighting, or else his purpose in life would've deemed useless. Heero had never seen Wufei as a traitor; just another lost soul. It took an arm and a leg in a battle of Wing Zero versus Altron to bring his point across, and Wufei's broken soul was healed.

~•~•~

“Heero?”

The 18-year-old lost his reverie as he turned to face Relena Peacecraft and Dorothy Catalonia.

“Thank-you for helping us with our television set, and Dorothy's motorbike. We’re off to go shopping.”

Heero's lips curved in response.

“You can go - oh, before I forget, take this card!”

Heero cocked an eyebrow and gave Relena a suspicious look. Before he could rip it in half, the Foreign Minister chuckled and added, “The contents can't be ripped. You and the others, your closest friends, deserve some time off. Go to Kananaskis in Alberta, Canada. Spend your Christmas time over there - you won't regret it.”

Heero closed his eyes and tapped his chin with the sealed card. “What's the catch?”

“None. I've already bought your tickets, and tell Quatre not to worry about owing. Consider this a gift from me.”

“Warriors can take breaks every now and then,” Dorothy added. “So go and enjoy yourselves!”

“Commander Une won't call until the eighth of January,” said Relena. “Head back to your apartment, get your stuff together, and leave town before sundown.”

Now it was Heero's turn to chuckle. Without further delay, he embraced them both and left their shared mansion. Heero hopped in his black Volkswagen and sped through traffic. He didn't want to miss the opportunity to bring his fellow comrades on this trip. The young man made a quick pit stop to the boutique. He'd purchased gifts for each of them, and rushed home without a care.

~•~•~

Quatre's mobile phone buzzed on his desk. The scent of turkey, stuffing, baked sweet potatoes and corn on cob greeted his nostrils in his office. He'd work from home for Winner Enterprises Inc. The others had wanted him to work for Preventers, but he preferred to keep things going for his father's business until one of his sisters took over.

He closed his laptop, retrieved his phone and read the text Heero had sent.

With a burst of energy, Quatre rushed out of his room and shouted, “Hey everyone! Pack your stuff! We're going to Kananaskis before sunset!”

Duo, Trowa and Wufei paused their food prep in the kitchen and exchanged funny looks.

“Why?” Duo asked.

“Because Heero said so!”

Quatre rushed back to his room. Aside from the sizzling pots and pans on the stove, the sounds they've heard were evidence of the blonde going through his stuff. Drawers opened and shut. A pronounced _ zip _ of his suitcase, and consistency was all that mattered.

Trowa turned the stove off when Duo spoke again. “I don't know what the occasion is, but it sounds like Heero desperately needs this.”

“So what are we going to do with this food?” Wufei inquired with a hint of concern.

“Eat 'em on my private jet!” Quatre hollered from his room. “Just pack your things, guys. I'll take care of the food. Go and get organized!”

Knowing how insistent the blonde is, the others shared one last look before proceeding.

~•~•~

By the time Heero made it home, the scene of packed suitcases near his bedroom door, packed dinner in Tupperware on the island counter with Gundam bobbleheads on top, and the sound of running water from the bathroom greeted him. He stalked over to his green luggage to see a sticky note that said:

_ No need to worry. I've already packed your clothes - including your beloved tech. - Trowa _

Heero smirked. That's so Trowa. He proceeded to the dinner section when he stumbled on another note:

_ Food is packed. We'll eat on our way there. The Maguanacs will escort us to the location. - Quatre _

Heero felt his cheeks burn. Typical, not that he’s complaining. Quatre never stopped looking out for those he cared for. He assumed a seat on a nearby stool, inattentive to a certain object when a fart sound blasted the atmosphere…

In a panic, he'd leapt from his seat only to discover yet another note on the blue squishy responsible:

_ I'm braiding your hair! No ifs, ands or buts… whoever is reading this, that's what you get. XD - Duo _

Heero chuckled and shook his head. Duo always knew how to liven up the mood. He picked up the squishy when a softcover book entered his line of vision.

Go the F•k to Sleep , by Adam Mansbach. One more sticky note:

_ We need to work something out. Let me help you get your sleep cycle back in working order. ;) - Wufei _

Heero's boisterous, lighthearted laughter roared through the apartment. Wufei did have a sense of humour, though unpredictable.

Three of them had emerged from their rooms, all dressed up. Trowa had emerged from the bathroom, fully clad as well. They knew he'd read all the notes, but…

Was he crying?

Duo rushed to Heero's side and held him tight. “It's okay, man. You're safe with us. We're in this together.”

Heero sniffed as Duo wiped his cheeks and smiled. “Thanks.”

~•~•~

“We're here!” Rashid announced in the intercom. “Fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing.”

The group stared in awe at the beautiful sights. Rocky mountains, glittering lakes and lush evergreen greeted their arrival. The Kananaskis Country is a beautiful sight to behold.

Heero silently vowed to thank Relena as he digested this treasure. Upon arrival, the group followed each other into the lodge where a Guest Service Rep verified their identities, accepted their tickets and hired a limousine to drop them off at the best hotel suite for five.

Their suite included a hot springs and a sauna in the back section. The room area has a rotating entertainment system, a fireplace, and five sets of feathered, beaded rings with the initials of the former Gundam pilots hanging from the handles of furniture with a mahogany finish. The bathroom had five separate sinks, mirrors and single showers. Each shower curtain matched their favourite colours, with golden numbers designed.

Then there was a king-sized bed in the middle of the room, with five cushions and a foot massager at the front… the sheets were dark as outer space, yet glittered like stars where the sun had shone.

Did Relena know Heero's secret?

Not a problem. He can always admit it later. He'd secretly hoped that the others will accept his confession later on. For now, they'll get settled and explore what nature has to offer.

“Whoever builds the best snowman gets to watch their favourite programs tonight,” Duo proposed. “Deal?”

“I'm in!” Trowa responded as he headed out the sliding door.

“Looks like it's Trowa versus Duo,” Quatre said. “I'm not too crazy about television these days.”

Wufei grabbed a book and headed out. “If it's not the History channel, or National Geographic, I won't be interested unless a movie special airs.”

Just as Wufei exited, Heero recalled a similar challenge idea.

“We were supposed to go paintballing, but we can always do a snowball battle instead.”

“Do you think we should team up versus the other two?”

Heero snerked. “I'm all in if you are.” He tossed a beige toque in Quatre's direction, who'd caught it with precision.

“Let's take them down!”

~•~•~

The next few days had been quite adventurous. The group had been taking pictures, exploring the Rockies, and enjoying each other's company in ways that felt impossible earlier on.

After another day of skiing and relaxing in the hot tub, Heero stared up at the moon in his satin pyjamas. Relena's visage appeared in the windowpane.

“How do I tell the others?” He asked no one in particular. “I mean, everything is cool and all, but I've also noticed that Trowa and Quatre are attached at the hip. Duo and Wufei have some chemistry as well. I'd hate to be the odd one out.”

He sat up. “It's nice to see, yet it's not fair. I want someone to call my own - preferably one of them. Heck, any of them!”

“Are you okay, Heero?” Wufei asked. “You seem uptight.”

Heero nearly jumped out of his skin. Wufei and Quatre stood nearby. Did they hear everything he said?

This is not how he'd plan it.

The pair approached him and joined him on the bed. “You can trust us,” Quatre said. “Penny for your thoughts.”

Heero gulped and adjusted the collar of his pyjamas. What was he supposed to say?

“I think I know something that will help,” Wufei said. He sat up, shifted behind Heero and sat. His hands undid the first two buttons of his PJs and massaged his shoulders. “You need to relax. Relax your body, your mind, and settle your soul.”

“And I can be your pillow,” Quatre added.

The tight knots in his shoulders had loosened. “I was begging the universe to make this possible. You know, anything.” Heero's senses plunged as Wufei's lips touched his neck.

“It's okay, you're safe with us.”

Before Heero could respond, his pyjama top slid off of his frame. Wufei's fingers crossed over and massaged his pecs, then brushed his nipples. A soft moan left Heero's lips.

“You can trust us.” Quatre's lips claimed Heero's own with a soft kiss. They've kept it going like this for what felt like fifteen minutes. Two of them had focused on Heero's upper body and gyrated their clothed hips. The feeling had taken Heero on Cloud nine.

A few moments later, Wufei and Quatre watched as Duo and Trowa brought him farther. “Make a wish,” Duo encouraged. “Then we'll give it to you.”

Heero locked lips with Duo. “Suck me,” he begged breathlessly.

Duo took Heero's length in his mouth, inch by inch. There was no rush. Heero enjoyed every minute of his warmth. His hands had caught Duo’s hair as louder moans left his lips.

With one person in front, and another behind, they’ve pleasured Heero right. Whatever he requested, they followed through. Trowa prepared him for entry, slid on a condom and pushed.

Little by little. Inch by inch.

“Trowaaaaa!”

“We love you, Heero. All four of us.”

Ecstasy took over as his rhythm matched Trowa's own. Since he was new to this, Duo, Wufei and Quatre massaged his arms and upper thighs, with occasional kisses that didn't get in Trowa's way.

~•~•~

About an hour later, the group had drifted off to sleep. Heero couldn't get his most recent experience out of his head. He stretched, careful not to wake the others whose arms and heads made better cushions.

Someone stirred. He'd wished he could see their peaceful faces, but the moon had shifted from its previous position.

Just then a hand reached for his face. “What can I do to help you fall asleep again?”

Heero smiled, twisted his body in the voice's direction, and faced Trowa's emerald pair.

“I have a favour, and you’re the only one to pull it off.”

Trowa sat up and pulled Heero closer. “Anything. What would you like?”

Heero whispered in his ear, not wanting the others to know. Trowa smiled and nodded, pushed Heero back onto the sheets, and undid his pyjama bottoms.

“I hope you don't mind if we've switched places this time,” he said as he applied a condom on Heero's length.

Heero blushed. “I don't know if I have the talent-”

Trowa's finger stopped the Japanese man from speaking. “Follow your emotions. I'm just following your advice.”

Heero hissed as Trowa impaled himself.

“Mmmmm.”

~•~•~

“We're almost there,” Trowa hollered. “We'll be on top in no time!”

“How much more?” Quatre asked. “I'm used to sand dunes - this snow is pure torture.”

“Wear snowshoes next time,” Wufei commented.

“Says the person without his scarf,” Duo teased with a snerk. Quatre giggled as Wufei made a snowball and tossed it. Duo ducked, yet it hit Trowa's back.

The tallest member of the group paused, spun around and cocked an eyebrow. This gesture looked extra cute with his ski goggles on. “Not yet, just one more minute.”

The group resumed their trek and reached their destination, thanks to Trowa's calculation. Heero had kept the fire going. There were marshmallows, fire sticks, firewood, a kettle, tea mugs, wool blankets and a big green tent.

“We'll watch the stars from here,” Trowa announced.

The group smiled and assumed spots around the fire.

“This feels so good,” Duo said. “I'd choose this over the noise.”

Quatre sipped his tea. “Big time. It's serene, so peaceful.”

“Just the way I like it,” Wufei said as he set up the telescope. He looked in Heero's direction. “How do we repay you?”

Heero grinned. “There's no need. All that matters is having you guys close by.”

Quatre felt his eyes water, despite the cool breeze. “You have no idea what that means to hear anyone say that.”

Everyone huddled a little closer together near the fire. Their breaths intermingled with warmth as Heero spoke up again. “There's nothing to worry about. Not anymore. My best Christmas gift is you. All four of you.”

“Really?” the others asked in unison.

“Yeah. Now don't make me cry! Aishiteru.”

Soft giggles, hugs and kisses complimented the stars that smiled down on them.

~Owari~

**Author's Note:**

> Track Listing below: **I do not own these**
> 
> Song #1: “Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now)” by Phil Collins - Opening
> 
> Song #2: “Be Happy” by Mary Mary
> 
> Song #3:  “Holiday” by Green Day
> 
> Song #4: “Beautiful One” by Mary J. Blige
> 
> Song #5: “Sunset” by B. Slade
> 
> Song #6: “Tonight” by Xscape
> 
> Song #7: “This Night” by Billy Joel
> 
> Song #8: “O Lord Of Space” by The King’s Heralds - Closing
> 
> **The tea mugs and were the present Heero had bought. Everything else is Relena's doing. Give her props, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
